Talk:Turmish
Old Wikipedia data * Because it would too much work for me alone; * Because I worked so much on the Wikipedia entries; * Because I believe my intense researches are still of use (especially the labourously collected external links); * Because I do not know enough of the forgottenrealms Wikia lore to dare or wish to intervene directly anymore, I just paste in the permalink of what I believe to be most exhaustive Wikipedia entry on the topic: Most complete permalink for Turmish (starting point: Geographical index of Toril on 18th of March 2007) Could some kind soul take care of extracting the data somewhere it would not be deleted again because of “lack of notability”? Note that a lot of content may be duplicate and also has to be rewritten. Some link shouls also be checked (think archive.org] if nothing else), Wizards of the Coast not being that serious with permanency of data. Thank you to mark a note below this saying that all usable data from the aforementioned permalink have been imported. David Latapie (✒ | ) 02:39, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Demonym? This article is inconsistent on its use of the demonym for the people of Turmish. Is it Turmishan? Turmian? Turami? ~ Lhynard (talk) 18:13, April 27, 2015 (UTC) :I've made some notes on the place. The Turami are a prehistoric people who lived across Chessenta and Unther until the Mulan displaced them and they settled Turmish, and are now a kind of ethnicity. Oddly, the nation is actually named after Dempster Turmish, so there's no apparent connection. The FRCS 3e and FRCG 4e use "Turmian", Wizards and Rogues of the Realms uses "Turm", Warriors and Priests of the Realms uses "Turmishite" and adds that "Turmite" is an offensive slur, and The Vilhon Reach (sourcebook) uses "Turmishan". I've also heard "Turmishman". Other sources cheat and just say "people of Turmish". Some seem to call the people themselves "Turmish" or "the Turmish". So, inconsistency is just the start. :) — BadCatMan (talk) 02:38, April 28, 2015 (UTC) ::well,… wow ~ Lhynard (talk) 02:46, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Author Credits The page history was too complex to allow automatic restoration of the non-plagiarized parts, so I had to edit the page by hand and save it over the deleted version. Here is the page history of the deleted work, so the authors my receive credit for their work. —Moviesign (talk) 03:41, August 9, 2018 (UTC) Page history (diff) 22:52, 8 August 2018 . . Moviesign (Talk | contribs | block) (19,096 bytes) (Changing to ) (diff) 21:03, 8 August 2018 . . Regis87 (Talk | contribs | block) (19,153 bytes) (demonym added) (diff) 20:42, 8 August 2018 . . Regis87 (Talk | contribs | block) (19,028 bytes) (‎Further Reading) (diff) 20:28, 8 August 2018 . . Regis87 (Talk | contribs | block) (18,945 bytes) (‎Further Reading) (diff) 18:30, 8 August 2018 . . Regis87 (Talk | contribs | block) (18,846 bytes) (‎Further Reading) (diff) 17:46, 8 August 2018 . . Regis87 (Talk | contribs | block) (18,774 bytes) (‎Further Reading) (diff) 17:01, 8 August 2018 . . Regis87 (Talk | contribs | block) (18,693 bytes) (‎Further Reading) (diff) 16:21, 8 August 2018 . . Regis87 (Talk | contribs | block) (18,607 bytes) (‎Further Reading) (diff) 15:23, 8 August 2018 . . Regis87 (Talk | contribs | block) (18,524 bytes) (‎Further Reading) (diff) 19:37, 7 July 2018 . . Moviesign (Talk | contribs | block) (18,451 bytes) (First half of this article is plagiarism. Fixed some refs and errors) (diff) 19:46, 23 October 2017 . . Hashimashadoo (Talk | contribs | block) (18,267 bytes) (‎History) (diff) 19:45, 23 October 2017 . . Hashimashadoo (Talk | contribs | block) (18,267 bytes) (‎History) (diff) 13:12, 23 October 2017 . . Hashimashadoo (Talk | contribs | block) (18,270 bytes) (diff) 00:00, 9 September 2016 . . Moviesign (Talk | contribs | block) (12,034 bytes) (word choice, punctuation) (diff) 22:52, 8 September 2016 . . TeliomBrainFreeze (Talk | contribs | block) (12,023 bytes) (turmish history) (diff) 12:13, 16 June 2016 . . 92.236.42.0 (Talk | block) (11,606 bytes) (‎Sources) (diff) 12:09, 16 June 2016 . . 92.236.42.0 (Talk | block) (11,606 bytes) (‎Sources) (diff) 20:42, 7 October 2015 . . Thomaslove92 (Talk | contribs | block) (11,606 bytes) (added more detailed map of turmish, added caption too) (diff) 14:15, 27 April 2015 . . Lhynard (Talk | contribs | block) (11,552 bytes) (sp.) (diff) 14:14, 27 April 2015 . . Lhynard (Talk | contribs | block) (11,552 bytes) (ethnicity) (diff) 01:23, 13 August 2013 . . Darkwynters (Talk | contribs | block) (11,523 bytes) (Adding categories) (diff) 12:33, 6 October 2011 . . Darkwynters (Talk | contribs | block) (11,434 bytes) (Editing crunch :)) (diff) 23:00, 21 July 2011 . . Pharuan Undearth (Talk | contribs | block) (11,543 bytes) (diff) 21:29, 31 May 2011 . . Quinsareth (Talk | contribs | block) (11,517 bytes) (‎Official Material: Adding categories) (diff) 14:21, 1 December 2008 . . Daranios (Talk | contribs | block) (11,474 bytes) (Link adjusted) (diff) 23:59, 23 August 2008 . . Hurtzbad (Talk | contribs | block) (11,470 bytes) (diff) 19:30, 27 April 2008 . . Fw190a8 (Talk | contribs | block) (11,398 bytes) (updated template, added bit about coastal attacks) (diff) 04:09, 3 March 2008 . . Fw190a8 (Talk | contribs | block) (10,938 bytes) (switched categories) (diff) 07:49, 14 July 2007 . . Johnnyriot999 (Talk | contribs | block) (10,875 bytes) (diff) 16:32, 10 May 2007 . . Fw190a8 (Talk | contribs | block) (10,914 bytes) (‎Politics: Typo) (diff) 23:24, 9 May 2007 . . Fw190a8 (Talk | contribs | block) (10,913 bytes) (‎Festivals: +html comment warning) (diff) 23:20, 9 May 2007 . . Fw190a8 (Talk | contribs | block) (10,794 bytes) (‎Geography: Typo) (diff) 02:29, 30 April 2007 . . Johnnyriot999 (Talk | contribs | block) (10,795 bytes) (diff) 13:50, 13 March 2007 . . Sage of the Shire (Talk | contribs | block) (10,772 bytes) (add comment) (diff) 10:33, 12 March 2007 . . Sage of the Shire (Talk | contribs | block) (10,488 bytes) (add ruin) (diff) 14:14, 8 March 2007 . . Sage of the Shire (Talk | contribs | block) (10,488 bytes) (diff) 14:14, 8 March 2007 . . Sage of the Shire (Talk | contribs | block) (10,488 bytes) (diff) 11:14, 8 March 2007 . . Sage of the Shire (Talk | contribs | block) (5,462 bytes) (add content) (diff) 11:01, 8 March 2007 . . Sage of the Shire (Talk | contribs | block) (2,552 bytes) (diff) 11:17, 7 March 2007 . . Sage of the Shire (Talk | contribs | block) (2,235 bytes) (add new template) (diff) 08:07, 7 March 2007 . . Sage of the Shire (Talk | contribs | block) (2,209 bytes) (correcting cities entry) (diff) 08:01, 7 March 2007 . . Sage of the Shire (Talk | contribs | block) (2,195 bytes) (adding cities to Turmish) (diff) 07:04, 3 March 2007 . . Johnnyriot999 (Talk | contribs | block) (2,026 bytes) (diff) 11:00, 15 February 2007 . . Fw190a8 (Talk | contribs | block) (2,083 bytes) (changed cateogry) (diff) 10:57, 15 February 2007 . . Fw190a8 (Talk | contribs | block) (2,066 bytes) (+cat) (diff) 10:56, 15 February 2007 . . Fw190a8 (Talk | contribs | block) (2,043 bytes) (Expanded article) (diff) 15:39, 10 May 2006 . . Hashimashadoo (Talk | contribs | block) (632 bytes) (diff) 22:12, 17 April 2006 . . Hashimashadoo (Talk | contribs | block) (708 bytes) (diff) 09:57, 20 January 2006 . . Poulsen (Talk | contribs | block) (696 bytes) (from http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Vilhon_Reach)